clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Mays
Billy Mays is a strange, confirmed Bean Human who somehow entered the USA. He wears a blue shirt, and always seems to yell. He is a member of the Str00del Force. Involvement Billy Mays recently joined the Str00del Force after he discovered Mister Bean was a member. He crossed through to the USA Bean introduced him to The Captain and was accepted to join as the Str00del's advertiser. He now walks around the USA, airing his ads on television. Advertising *Billy Mays' advertisements can be broken down into this pattern. **Billy will show the product. **He will show it in action. **He will show the product in comparison to "the leading brand". **He will show the "secret" to the product's success, and if on television, will use a close-up simulation to do so. **He would then show the product being used to its limits, usually screaming "IT HAS THE STRENGTH TO...", and finishing with "now that's the power of [ product name ]!". **He would sum up the product, then double or triple the offer, usually resulting in gallons of product. **It would all be yours for 700 pebbles. Fan Base Though a Str00del, Billy Mays is actually well known by several creatures in Antarctica. Fans include, but are not limited to: * Carter * Professor Shroomsky * Melvin Turtleheimer * Sensei * Blizzard *...and more! Reviews thumb|300px|right|One of Billy Mays Commercials *Will Whitefoot said: "He's probably the best spokesperson I've ever seen, because he's the only spokesperson I ever heard." *King Triskelle said: "Apparently Billy Mays was not pleased that I was not putting his cleaning products to good use due to the fact that my bathroom still looked like rubbish. So he showed up at my house in a very clean white van at around 14:00. At first I was very pleased to see Billy come to my Palace. Billy started walking towards me with his trademark smiling bearded face. As I got my self ready to greet him he started shouting loudly "FOR ONLY FIVE HUNDRED FYRO MORE YOU COULD HAVE BOUGHT THE EXTRA STRENGTH CLEANER FOR YOUR PIECE OF RUBBISH BATHROOM!!!!" I was totally shocked and confused, I stood there in shock and disbelief! Then before I knew it Billy rushed back to his van, whipped out a huge EXTRA VALUE TUB of Oxypie, and threw it right in my face." *A penguin named "Captain Obvious" said this: "Billy Mays sells things on Television." *A penguin named "Captain Understatement" said: "On average, Billy Mays talks slightly louder than the average penguin." *There's more from a penguin named "Captain Oblivious": "Who? I might have seen him on Telly once or twice." *Billy Mays said:"I LIKE THE SOUND OF MY VOICE". *Blizzard said: "His products work wonders. My Sensei hat was damaged in the pie war, but with the help of one of his products it's as good as new." *Tails6000 said:He is outstanding! Once my hot sauce machine gun was out of ammo and there was none to be seen. And then after five seconds he gave me more ammo! He is so useful! And also why did he hit King Triskelle with a tub of oxipies? I will never know. *Sprocket said: My ninja belt was lost in the mail so Billy Mays used the FindeyFinder like he used it on TV and found it! Go Billy Mays! *Kwiksilver said: For years I've been trying to find a way to make nachos taste better. Billy Mays showed me the TastyTicTac, and it worked just like magic! Trivia *Unlike Mister Bean, C actually likes Billy Mays; he sold the ghost "vacuum proof mittens". It turns out they actually work! *For some odd reason, every product Billy Mays has ever sold to creatures in Antarctica have always worked as he said they would. Weird, huh? *He made a cameo in The Great Darktonian Pie War, demonstrating the power of "Oxypie". *He is the only Human so far to become an official citizen of the USA. *Belldranit doesn't like Billy Mays because he always yells. Category:Characters Category:Str00del